


Thank God

by Feathers7501



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501/pseuds/Feathers7501
Summary: Misha had hip surgery
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 71





	Thank God

“It’s bad enough that the fucker had to nearly kill himself finishing that damn marathon”. Jensen thinks as he paces.

“The Assbutt then follows it up by signing on for a million cons, the cookbook tour with Vicky, filming…” Jensen’s thoughts switch course as the phone in his hand vibrates.

“I’m good.”

“Two damn words, that’s all he can send? Two damn words?”

Jensen finally allows himself to sit and take a breath.

His heart rate slows to a more normal rhythm and his shoulders lose some of their tightness. Jensen’s mouth ticks up in one corner as it sinks in. “He’s good.”

Jensen leans back in his chair and shuts his eyes for a moment. He knows that Dean would continue to fight in a world where there was no Cas. He would be bitter and angry but he would go on. However, he felt, for just a moment this morning what a world without Misha in it might be like. It felt as though the floor had dropped away from the world, like a deep pit or fissure had opened up somewhere in the depths of his chest and it was filled with black. Just for a moment he had seen how entwined their lives actually were, not just as friends, but as lovers, companions, co-conspirators. Their wives and families formed almost a clan.

Jensen takes a deep breath and tries to shake away the last of the dread still lodged somewhere in the pit of his stomach.

A world without Misha was just unthinkable. 

“Thank God. Love you.” He types – and hits send.


End file.
